


It Took You Long Enough

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Admission of love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann always falls asleep on Erin during movie nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Took You Long Enough

It had started during movie nights not long after they’d moved into the firehouse, Holtzmann falling asleep on Erin’s shoulder. No matter what movie, no matter what time, Holtzmann’s head would always end up on Erin’s shoulder and she’d always fall asleep. It didn’t take long for Erin to realise it was only her shoulder that she fell asleep on, the few times they weren’t seated side by side, Holtz fell asleep on the couch’s arm instead.

For her part, Holtzmann at least acts embarrassed about it, apologizing when Erin woke her up gently at the end of the movie. Holtzmann always leaves Erin with a small smile as she heads up to her bed, leaving Erin to follow once her heart has calmed down.

It was one of these same movie nights almost a year after they’d saved the city that things change, Erin falls asleep too.

And because Abby and Patty have been rooting for them to get together since the beginning, they leave them there, asleep on the couch together.

xxx

Erin was the first to wake the next morning, noticing immediately that something was different. She was still on the couch from last night and she could feel a warm weight on her chest. She was surprised when she opened her eyes and looked down and saw a head of blonde hair and it didn’t take her long to realise Holtzmann was asleep on top her, her whole body resting on top of hers on the small couch.

Erin realises what woke her up when she hears voices, “they look cute, quick, take the picture.” She tilts her head to the side, careful not to move too much, not just because she doesn’t want to wake Holtzmann but also because if she moves too much, she’ll send at least Holtzmann toppling to the ground.

It’s then that Erin spots Abby and Patty, both speaking in hushed voices as they use the phone in Abby’s hand to take photos of their sleeping colleagues. Erin is about to tell them to knock it off when a groan from the woman on top of her distracts her.

Holtzmann’s head rises slowly and she looks up, surprised when she comes face to face with Erin who is apparently underneath her. Holtzmann doesn’t mean to let it show but the smile that spreads across her face when she sees Erin can be described as nothing but tender, “What happened?”

“We fell asleep last night,” Erin answers, hoping the Holtzmann can’t feel how frantically her heart is beating in her chest that is currently still under Holtzmann. And Holtzmann probably would be able to feel Erin’s heart beating if it was not for her own heart racing in her chest too.

Patty speaking startles Holtzmann, causing them to break eye contact and makes Erin remember that they’re not alone, ”yeah, you guys looked too cute last night so we just left you there.”

It’s then that Holtzmann seems to realise that she’s still completely on top of Erin, effectively pinning her to the couch and she pulls herself up, much to Erin’s disappointment. Both women reposition themselves on the couch, so they’re now seated side by side, far enough away that they’re no longer touching.

“Morning,” Holtzmann says cheerily to the two women looking at her in amusement, pretending that she is unaffected by how she’d spent the night.

 “So, how was your first night together?” Patty jokes and Erin glares at her, she really doesn’t want things to become awkward between them.

Abby clearly picked up on this and she gives Erin a pointed look before tugging Patty on the arm to get her to follow her from the room as Erin hears what she thinks is, “let’s give these two some alone time.”

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault,” Holtzmann apologises, not just talking about falling asleep on Erin but the teasing they’d just received from Patty.

“No, no, I fell asleep too. I could’ve woken you when you fell asleep but you looked comfortable,” Erin paused, not entirely sure if she should admit what she was currently thinking, “and I didn’t exactly want to move either.”

“Oh?” Holtzmann looks surprised now as she looks at the woman sitting next to her, trying to figure out exactly what she’s trying to say.

“Have you ever noticed how we always end up sitting next to each other at movie night?” Erin continued, avoiding eye contact with Holtz as she did, hands nervously twisting together. She’d been thinking about this for a long time, trying to figure out if there was something between her and Holtzmann or if she was just seeing what she wanted to see.

“Yeah, I always try to sit next you,” Holtzmann admits sheepishly, they seem to be being honest right now and this is something she’s wanted for a while so she’s not going to back down now.

“I always leave a space for you,” Erin answered, feeling brave from Holtzmann’s admission but that didn’t stop the blush that spread across her cheeks.

“You’re cute when you blush.” Holtzmann was getting braver too.

And then because, why not? She’d kept this a secret for a year, why not let it out now? She’d spent the year flirting with Erin but she didn’t get anywhere so now was the time to be totally honest and if she’d read Erin’s words wrong then at least she could start trying to get over her now, “you’ve probably noticed that I have a bit of a crush on you.”

“You do?” Her words came out on a breath, not believing what she’d just heard.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t notice?”

“I could never tell if you really meant the flirting or not.” She’d hoped Holtz had meant it but she was always too scared to say anything in case she didn’t.

“I should probably tell you something though, it’s a bit more than just a crush I have on you.”

Erin heart stops in anticipation but she waits, can tell that Holtzmann wants to say more.

And then Holtzmann just goes for it, go big or go home, “we’re more talking ‘I’ve been in love with you for almost a year’ kind of crush.”

“Oh,” Erin says, her mouth falling open in shock.

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag now,” Holtzmann jokes, hoping she hasn’t just made things incredibly awkward between her and one of her closest friends.

Erin kisses her then and it takes Holtzmann by surprise, this wasn’t the response she’d been expecting. But then Holtzmann is responding beneath her lips and it’s so much better than either of them had imagined.

“I love you too,” Erin mumbles against Holtzmann’s lips as they kiss and Erin knows she’s been heard because she can feel Holtzmann’s smile against her.

“Why weren’t we doing this sooner?” Holtzmann asks as they move back to catch their breath, but not far, lips almost touching as she spoke.

“I don’t know but we’re wasting time talking now,” Erin replied and then she’s grasping Holtzmann’s shirt and pulling her back in for another kiss.

Neither are too sure how long they stay on the couch together, lips and hands exploring new territory. They were forced move away when they heard Abby’s laugh and Patty’s voice from upstairs, “we’re coming downstairs now so you two better be decent.”

A few moments later and Abby and Patty appear, Holtzmann and Erin not having time to adjust their clothes or check their appearance and a look between them lets them know it’s pretty obvious what they’ve been doing.

The women took in the appearance of their two friends on the couch, ”you two look like you had fun in our absence.”

“We’d have been having more fun if you two weren’t here,” Holtzmann replies, back to her normal, confident self again, shooting Erin a wink.

“Not on the couch, you won’t,” Abby answers, giving them a stern look.

Holtzmann just smirked in response, which Erin found incredibly hot. And now since she didn’t have to hide her attraction to Holtzmann anymore, Erin reached over to take Holtz’s hand in her own, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she did.

Patty groans, “while we were both rooting for you to finally admit your obvious feelings for each other, I hope you two can keep the cuteness to a minimum when we’re around.”

“I promise nothing,” Holtzmann replies, smug grin on her face as she gives Erin’s hand a squeeze.

Neither Patty nor Abby could keep their faces serious for long.

“We’re happy for you both,” Abby says, glad that two of her best friends can find happiness together, she knows how good they’ll be together, has seen the potential between them since they met.

Erin and Holtzmann both smile up at Abby and soon all four women are grinning.

“Who wants to go out for breakfast to celebrate?” It was Abby who suggested it and they all agree happily, the diner down the street made a really good breakfast.

Erin stands, tugging Holtzmann up with her, “just let us change then we’ll go?”

“No funny business,” Patty says, “we’re hungry.”

Holtzmann laughs as she pulls Erin up the stairs behind her, “now where’s the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts? Let me know. My tumblr is spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
